


gym ++

by mondaytosaturday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gyms, M/M, Smut, i dont know how thats supposed to work irl but, instructor!jeonghan, smut and workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaytosaturday/pseuds/mondaytosaturday
Summary: “Hello, Seungcheol, I see you’re ready for our session,” Jeonghan says in greeting and steps into the house.“Of course,” Seungcheol says as he takes Jeonghan’s bag. “The basement’s all set up for us.”“Lead the way then,” Jeonghan says, grinning.





	gym ++

**Author's Note:**

> guess who just joined gym. ME! and i thought... what if. WHAT IF

About an hour after Mingyu has left, the doorbell rings and Seungcheol—changed into his workout shorts—goes to open it.

The shorts are… Well, they’re short. They barely cover his ass, and they’re skin-tight. They are also comfortable and offer him a good range of motion and are therefore perfect for his workout.

On the other side of the door stands Jeonghan, a close friend of Mingyu and Seungcheol, and a personal trainer to boot.

“Hello, Seungcheol, I see you’re ready for our session,” Jeonghan says in greeting and steps into the house.

“Of course,” Seungcheol says as he takes Jeonghan’s bag. “The basement’s all set up for us.”

“Lead the way then,” Jeonghan says, grinning. Before Seungcheol can actually get going though, Jeonghan reels him in easily and tips Seungcheol’s head up for a kiss, licking into his mouth and making Seungcheol’s toes curl with anticipation.

“You know your safewords?” Jeonghan murmurs while caressing Seungcheol’s cheek gently, and Seungcheol hums affirmatively.

“Orange to slow down,” Seungcheol replies dutifully. “Red to stop.”

Jeonghan kisses him again, deep and filthy, and lets his hands drop to Seungcheol’s ass, squeezing it appreciatively. “Good, now let’s get started.”

They actually start with a proper workout first. Seungcheol goes on the treadmill for twenty minutes to warm up, and does his stretches while Jeonghan guides him through all of it, generously touching Seungcheol to correct his pose or pat his ass or chest in encouragement.

By the time Seungcheol’s done with the warm-up, Jeonghan’s more than half-hard, and they both strip out of what little clothes they’re wearing.

“Alright, Seungcheol, start with the pull-ups,” Jeonghan directs, and Seungcheol goes.

He does several sets, all too aware of Jeonghan who’s watching him closely the entire time. Occasionally, Jeonghan touches himself, just a quick tug or two on his dick, but mostly he just watches Seungcheol.

Seungcheol’s aroused, but he’s got his own dick in a tight bind, lovingly applied by Mingyu this morning, so he won’t get an erection any time soon. Seungcheol’s glad he doesn’t have to deal with the distraction of his own need to come while he works out, and he can ignore the arousal that’s pooling low in his gut. The exercises keep him focused enough.

Press-ups are next, and for that, Jeonghan gets on the mat in front of Seungcheol while Seungcheol positions himself with his face over Jeonghan’s lap.

The first time they did this, Seungcheol couldn’t keep it up for the whole length of the exercise, but over time, he built up his strength, and now it’s one of the easiest things for him to do.

Jeonghan cards a hand through Seungcheol’s hair while Seungcheol just hovers there, braced on his hands and toes, waiting for Jeonghan to tell him to start. The scent of Jeonghan’s arousal is strong this close up, and Seungcheol is looking forward to finally getting to taste him again.

“Colour?” Jeonghan asks as he takes his dick into his hand and gives it a few light strokes, pulling back the foreskin to expose the glistening head.

Seungcheol swallows. “Green,” he says honestly while watching Jeonghan’s dick.

The grip in his hair tightens for just a moment, and then Jeonghan lets go. “Good boy,” he says. “You can start now.”

Seungcheol does. He lowers himself down far enough so he can take Jeonghan into his mouth and slides down the length until it bumps against the back of his throat. He holds his position there for a few seconds, swallowing around him, and then pulls back up, sucking on the shaft until only the head’s still in his mouth. He spends a few moments licking it, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit, and then continues the workout by moving back down.

It soon gets messy and slick, and then, during the third set, Jeonghan’s hand lands back in Seungcheol’s hair so he can hold Seungcheol down for a few more seconds before letting him back up, signalling the end of this exercise.

Seungcheol pulls up bit by bit, sucking hard on the shaft one last time, then licking the head with a couple broad swipes before he finally sits up.

Jeonghan hasn’t come yet, but that wasn’t the goal anyway—after all, Seungcheol still has a couple more exercises to get through.

He lavishes attention onto Jeonghan’s balls while he does sit-ups, kissing or licking them every time he gets up off the floor. Jeonghan’s standing close enough that Seungcheol never manages to sit up all the way, and instead is forced to keep his stomach muscles tensed as he closes his lips around Jeonghan’s balls, sucking on them for just a moment, and then letting himself drop down again until he almost touches the mat beneath his back.

After that, Seungcheol does bicycle-crunches, and Jeonghan’s content to just watch him during those since they show off all parts of Seungcheol’s body nicely, especially now that he’s working up a proper sweat.

Seungcheol, for his part, watches right back because Jeonghan’s got a bottle of lube in his hand, pouring a generous amount on his dick and spreading it down his length.

“Last one,” Jeonghan announces as he settles back down onto the mat once Seungcheol’s finished with the crunches and has sat up on his knees.

Seungcheol scoots forward to straddle him, shins on the mat on either side of Jeonghan’s hips. Once he’s in position, he reaches back to keep Jeonghan’s dick in place, and begins to sink down on it, stopping just before he’s seated fully in his lap, tensing the muscles in his thighs to hold his position.

“Until I’m done,” Jeonghan tells Seungcheol, and he settles his hands on Seungcheol’s thighs to feel the muscles working.

“Yes,” Seungcheol agrees, and lifts his arms up and links his fingers behind his head so he won’t try to use them for help. Then he begins.

It’s slow and steady, the muscles in his thighs straining after the first couple of minutes, but Seungcheol keeps going. He moves up and down on Jeonghan’s dick at a leisurely pace, never letting his ass touch Jeonghan’s hips for more than a second, never sitting down fully even though he wants nothing more than to feel all of Jeonghan inside him.

In turn, Jeonghan’s grip on Seungcheol’s thighs tightens the longer Seungcheol keeps going, and Jeonghan praises Seungcheol’s endurance, and his strength, every time Seungcheol completes another repetition.

“So good for me, Seungcheol. You’re doing great. Pretty as a picture, you are, and so hot.” Jeonghan groans and his fingertips dig deeper into the meat of Seungcheol’s thighs, causing his muscles to jump even more, and making him clench around Jeonghan. It’s almost enough to break Seungcheol’s rhythm, but he doesn’t. It’s only a few moments later that Jeonghan comes inside him, and Seungcheol has to move off him, missing the fullness of having Jeonghan inside of him.

Jeonghan sits up properly a couple of moments later, once he’s caught his breath, and wraps Seungcheol up in his arms to kiss him deeply.

“You did so well,” he praises, and if Seungcheol’s entire body weren’t already hot and flushed from the workout, the compliment would take care of that.

“Come on, you can use the bathroom, and then we’ll take care of cool-down,” Jeonghan says, rubbing Seungcheol’s back soothingly.

Seungcheol stands slowly and heads to the downstairs bathroom. He can feel Jeonghan’s come trickle out of him and run down his thigh with every step. It’s filthy and hot at the same time.

After the cool-down, during which Jeonghan is just as handsy as during warm-up, if not more, Jeonghan finally undoes the intricate leather binding around Seungcheol’s dick and tugs him into the shower in the master bathroom upstairs.

He massages soap into Seungcheol’s skin, taking extra care to massage the areas they worked on today, and then rinses him off just as thoroughly, pressing kisses into Seungcheol’s skin as he goes along.

After he’s washed Seungcheol’s hair for him, he finally lets Seungcheol return the attention.

By the time they’re both clean, they’re also both hard again, and instead of stepping out and towelling off like they normally would, Jeonghan takes Seungcheol there against the shower wall, hoisting him up on his thighs and pushing into him with ease.

Seungcheol moans, and wraps his legs around Jeonghan’s waist, relishing the sensation of being filled again, and being allowed to indulge in his own pleasure this time.

It’s Jeonghan who does all the heavy lifting now, thrusting deep into Seungcheol while Seungcheol gets a hand around himself and jerks his dick in time with Jeonghan’s thrusts. They’re both speeding up once they feel close to coming, but it’s the realisation that Jeonghan is lifting and manipulating Seungcheol’s body so easily that finally pushes Seungcheol over the edge just before Jeonghan spills inside him for the second time that day.

They rinse off once more, and after some more time spent towelling off and touching each other generously, Seungcheol’s dry and happy, wearing comfortably loose trousers and heading down to the kitchen to make some food.

They eat lunch together, chatting about the latest K-Pop bop and what it would be like if  _ they  _ were K-Pop idols themselves. They laugh at the thought of them wearing matching clothes and dancing in sync to a song.

When Jeonghan leaves, he says goodbye with another one of those sweet but also kind of filthy kisses that Seungcheol enjoys so much. He practically melts into the embrace, and it’s only thanks to Jeonghan’s strong arms around him that he stays upright. It’s almost enough to make Seungcheol want to go a third round.

“Bye, Seungcheol. Don’t forget to work out by yourself, too.” Jeonghan says with a wink, and Seungcheol rolls his eyes at him. They both know perfectly well that Seungcheol’s got a workout routine to which he keeps almost religiously.

“Of course,” is all Seungcheol says though. “See you soon.”

“Yeah,” Jeonghan replies, grinning brightly. “See you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> so at first i wanted to make cheol as the instructor and have mingyu as the one who works out but i guess bottom cheol wins on this fine morning
> 
> i also hate how this turns out but its been soooo long since ive filthed the fuck out so here you go


End file.
